Hour Widdow
Hour Widdow is a recurring character in the Ohana Adventures RP, being the first ever Nurturer (Walorn) the Ohana meets. (Credit to Linkerbell for picture) Personality Due to being a Nurturer, Hour is generally kind and sweet--despite her appearence. She is rather quiet and calm around others, relying more on jestures and facial expression over actual speech. Anatomy Hour's body is rather human-like instead of being like a Jorogumo, she only has two legs which are nearly identical to spider legs, and six arms that are more humanoid. Most of Hour's body is coated with a powerful exoskeleton, having her organs inside, other than her face. Hour procedures two large fangs that hide inside her mouth(tucked right next to her cheeks) that contain high amounts of venom that can cause necrosis. Like spiders, Hour has an abdomen which shields her heart but also produces silk(webs) and eggs. She also has six red eyes that can see in color and in the dark. History Hour was originaly introduced in the RP called "24 Hours" as a boss character in one of the last chapters. She surprised the Ohana with kindness in the middle of the battle and ended up joining them on many adventures. In Beyond the Sters, Hour was the coma victim in Chapter III, revealing her past. Like most Daten, she began life as a human within the medieval times, but worked with her father as glass flute makers. Due to this she was given the name "Glass" and worked proudly by her father's side until one day a gigantic Roc came, slaughtering her father. After this incident she was forced to stay at an orphanage. Years passed until she was allowed to leave the orphanage, which she ended up joining ATPS (Aiming Towards the Paradise of the Soul). During the first few years of being in ATPS Danniel, a guild master of ATPS, gave Glass private lessons due to her lacking behind the other members. While she was in ATPS she became close friends with Skyler and Sparrow, choosing to do most of her missions with them. Glass ended up being killed by being eaten by a colossal beast. Hour began life at Lewrn, the home world of the Walorns, in an egg. The first hundreds of years she lived a happy life, being raised by her "father", Dane-Degger. Her biological parents died ages ago for unknown reasons. Due to Hour being a Nurturer, Dane-Degger taught her in the ways of healing and caring for others. Yet, one day Cord, the king of the Millusions, kidnapped Dane-Degger so Hour followed them around the universe, trying to get her father back. Hour went through many hardships trying to get Dane back but finally found him in the sewers of Italy but Dane was already possessed by a Millusion. He ended up attacking Hour, abusing her mentaly and physically, leaving her to rot in the sewer. Unfortunately the Ohana did not know what they were walking into when they climbed down into that sewer...... Months after joining the Ohana, Hour met Death, falling in love with him. Powers and Abilities Hour has the elements of Beast(A Walorn exclusive), Venom(Poision), Darkness, Time, Wind, and Ice. Beast element is similiar to the Fighting Type on Pokemon, but blended with Dragon, allowing her physical attacks to do extra damage unlike other Daten that are not Walorns. This also goes to her Elemental Knight, Death(the person who contains her mark and is in a Forbairt with her), allowing him to be able to do extra physical damage with weapons or pure melee. Venom element is only for Daten that can be venomous, and only poisions the opponent(rarely paralyzes). This works by a physical bite or magic(like Toxic in Pokemon but has to be in close range). This works the same for the Elemental Knight, a physical bite CAN be venomous or just troll and use magic on a open wound. Darkness element is a strange element that can be associated with darkness, the moon, or black magic. Hour can use darkness to temporarly blind enemies or create harmful spells. Hour can use a few familiar dark elemented moves such as "Black Rose" which works on the opposite gender(it can either trance or paralyze the enemey) that is a black magic kiss, and "Negative Rosario Imaple" which is the dark counter part of Rosario Imaple, or imply her dark aura into bullets for her six hand guns. Her Elemental Knight can do the same, and is given a boost to any of his own dark elemented attacks. Time element is rare to find among the Daten population yet is very powerful. Given by the name it allows Hour to control time, such as speed it up for herself and slow it to the enemies, making it so she appears to be faster than light if at full power. She also can make time reverse or increase for enemies by making them younger or older. Her Elemental Knight is able to do the same. Wind element is usually only for flying Walorns on Lewrn but Hour has it as well to counter them attacking her own kind(the anthropod Walorns), it allows her to be fast in general and light on her...feet...with a quick reaction time. She can blow away enemies with strong blasts of wind(from her guns), jump incrediably high, and move fast while climbing up walls or webs. This works the same for her Elemental Knight. Ice element is rather uncommon among Walorns, and is more found within the Elemental and Astral populations. It's powers are rather unique and allows Hour to make frozen webs to trap enemies, shoot ice out of her guns, and use ice based magic(such as freezing smaller things, making ice appear on the ground to slide for extra speed or trip enemies, ect.). Her Elemental Knight can do all of these(other than shooting frozen webs, since he ain't got no silk glands). Hour is the first Daten to reach Solas Cliste and so far is the 'strongest', due to being in a Solas Cliste she is able to fuse with any Daten(that her Elemental Knight comands her to do), be able to change into a tough exoskeleton armor for her Elemental Knight, and is able to reach Hyper Mode. References Hour is based off multiple things such as: Jorogumo: A women spider spirit (Enough said) Naoto: Persona 4 (Mainly due to using guns and trying to look male) Arachne: A great mortal weaver who was turned into a spider from Greek mythology (Was human, became a spider in her afterlife and sews in her free time after missions/adventures) Black Widows: Highly venomous spider with a red hourglass on their abdomen which their bites can cause necrosis (The type of spider Hour is based off) Category:Main Characters